Put Another Dime In The Jukebox, Baby
by BrioScotty
Summary: Achele. How it all began.
1. Put Another Dime in the Jukebox, Baby

**RATING:** NC-17  
**SUMMARY:** What if, pre-Glee, Dianna went to a club with some friends and this woman was singing wearing ripped jeans and a tight vest and some stuff happened?  
**NOTES:** Have you seen the video of Lea from years ago singing _I Love Rock n' Roll?_ Why not? Watch it now!

**xxxxx**

The line for the club stretches halfway down the block and it's moving at a snail's pace. Dianna doesn't mind though. It's summer and she's with friends _and_ she's just landed an amazing job. It's time to let her hair down and relax for a night, just one night before she's caught up with meeting her new castmates, script read-throughs and filming the pilot.

One of her friends starts to moan that if they'd gone to another club, they'd be inside by now but Dianna tells her to be patient. She has a feeling about this one.

"A feeling, right," her friend replies with a grin. "It's a club, Di. We'll get some drinks, dance a little… what could you possibly have a 'feeling' about? This place looks kinda sketchy."

"We're nearly there," another friend points out. The doors open and a blast of music follows that makes Dianna light up.

"Karaoke," she says.

"Nerd," her friends reply in unison, still inching towards the doors.

**xxxxx**

Amazingly, they find a table near the stage and a couple of guys waste no time in buying them a round of drinks. Dianna smiles at the one who seems to have attached himself to her elbow and politely declines his four or five offers to dance. He moves on to her friend who immediately struts off towards the dancefloor without a backward glance.

"You could have given that guy a break," chastises her other friend. "He just wanted to dance."

"I don't feel like dancing," Dianna says. "I'd rather just watch…"

There's a cheer from the crowd followed by clapping and whooping from a table at the other side of the stage as the next singer climbs up. She takes the microphone, adjusting the stand to suit her height better and nods for the band to start.

Dianna's friend squeals as the riff from 'that Britney song' screams out from the amplifier.

"Joan Jett," Dianna murmurs, eyes trained on the singer. It's hard _not_ to stare at her; the way she takes a confident swig from her bottle of beer before setting it down on the ground, the way she shimmies her hips with the start of the song, the way her top is tight enough to show off just enough cleavage but not so low that it could be called slutty, the way her hand trails down the mic stand… Dianna feels her grip on the glass in front of her tighten as her mouth runs dry and she tries to swallow.

"Jesus, Di," her friend hisses in her ear. "Stare a little harder."

Dianna feels herself blush but her eyes never leave the petite singer as she drinks in every movement, every nuance, every subtle grind of the brunette's hips and every time she brings her hand up to run it through her hair before slapping it against her hipbone.

"Or maybe I should get a bowl for all of the drool."

Rolling her eyes, Dianna glances at her friend before turning back as the singer slowly bends her knees, lowering herself towards the stage. Biting her lip between her teeth, Dianna struggles to suppress a groan as a ripple of something that can only be described as total lust rockets through her entire body.

If she had slightly more confidence and a lot less class, she'd be catcalling and leering like the guys at the table next to her.

When the other woman reaches the chorus, everyone is singing along. The singer throws her fist in the air in time to the drums, bouncing on the balls of her feet before dipping down towards the stage again. When she starts to beckon the crowd with her finger on the last line, her eyes connect with Dianna's and she grins, causing the blonde to blush more deeply than before.

When their gaze breaks, Dianna's eyes immediately drop back to the woman's hips which, again, are grinding ever so slightly back and forth. Her mind transports her to her bedroom, the woman above her, those hips rolling against hers.

"I need another drink," Dianna announces to no-one. Her friend has already fled to the dancefloor. She gives up the table and makes her way to the bar, ordering a double of the first thing she sees.

**xxxxx**

When Lea finishes the song, she grabs her almost empty bottle of beer and jumps down from the stage towards her friends who are by far cheering the loudest. She glances over her shoulder, searching for the cute blonde who'd been at the other side of the stage but she's gone and there are new people at her table. Frowning slightly, Lea drains the rest of her bottle and heads for the bar, searching the dancefloor for any sign of her.

When she finds her standing at the bar, nursing a glass of clear liquid, she pauses for a second to collect her thoughts. Granted, most of her thoughts appear to involve pushing the blonde against a hard surface and running her tongue over every bare inch of her skin. She isn't even sure what it is about this woman that she's finding so intoxicating. She's used to being around beautiful women and she's used to people staring but she isn't used to whatever feeling _this_ woman has aroused in her.

With a deep breath, she squares her shoulders and all but marches up to the bar, ordering whatever catches her eye and turning to look at blonde.

"Can I get you a drink?"

The other woman looks at her, raises her glass slightly and shakes her head, a small smile crossing over her lips.

"Do you want to dance?"

"No, thank you," she declines with another shake of her head.

Taking a long sip on her drink and setting her glass down on the bar, Lea decides to try one more question. She steps in close to the blonde and feels her shiver as Lea trails a finger up her arm.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

Without hesitation, the other woman responds with a whispered 'yes' and Lea pulls away, a grin spreading over her face.

"Give me a minute," she says and bounds back to the table her friends are still occupying. She doesn't explain. She stops long enough to kiss her best friend on the cheek and grab her blazer before running back to the bar.

**xxxxx**

_Oh my god._

Dianna's thoughts are racing. She's going home with the singer. She's going to have a one night stand. It's very much unlike her. It's very much _rock and roll_. She drains the rest of her drink and waits for the other woman to return, wondering if she should tell her friends that she's leaving.

She spots them both, still dancing with the guys who had bought them the drinks when they'd first arrived and decides that they'll figure it out for themselves. She'll apologise tomorrow if they're annoyed.

A hand on her arm tells her it's time to go and in silence, they walk out of the club.

"My place is close by," Dianna hears herself say, unsure of the protocol having never done this before.

"I'm crashing on a friend's couch," the brunette replies, tugging on her blazer. Dianna's teeth run over her bottom lip as she looks her up and down, eyes roaming over the woman's ripped jeans and that ludicrously tight vest. Sensing that she might be a little nervous, the brunette steps in close, placing a hand on Dianna's waist. "Are you sure about this?"

Dianna nods quickly and tugs the woman's hand into hers, pulling her off down the block past the queue of people still waiting to get inside. As they near the end, she feels herself being pushed towards a poorly lit alley. Despite having a height advantage, Dianna is backed against the brick wall and the shorter woman's hips roll gently into hers. She bites back a moan as the woman's eyes meet her own.

"We could get caught," she muses and Dianna nods, longing for the woman to touch her. Right now she couldn't care less if the entire queue of people turned their attention down the alley. "I'm guessing you don't care."

With a slight smirk, the brunette pushes forward once again and captures Dianna's lips in her own, grasping the back of her head and crushing their mouths together. The feeling that surges through Dianna is intense, like nothing she's ever felt from just a kiss. She wants to pull away and suggest that they go to her place because _really_, it isn't far and her bed is much more comfortable than the wall but she can't find it in herself to detach from the singer; especially when one of her hands untangles from Dianna's hair and slides down her body to nestle between her legs, pushing them apart.

**xxxxx**

When she pulls her mouth away, Lea licks her lips causing the taller woman to whimper. Her hazel eyes are glazed, her lips are a little swollen, her hair is mussed up and _god_, she's virtually trembling. Glancing down the length of their bodies, Lea tries to remember when her hand landed between the woman's legs. She twists it slightly, bringing the heel of her hand right up against the apex of the blonde's legs, and watches her hips jut forwards, grinding against her.

"God," the blonde bites out, trying desperately to keep her voice low.

Lea pushes a little harder and watches the woman's eyes roll back before her head lulls backwards resulting in a loud _thud_.

"Shit," Lea exclaims, reaching up to touch the back of the taller woman's head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry," Lea says, biting down on her bottom lip. "We should go. If you still want to."

With a roll of her eyes, the taller woman pulls Lea in for another kiss.

"I want to."

Having only lived in the city for a month or so, Lea is hopelessly lost as soon as they've turned a couple of corners but soon the woman is stopping outside a building and pulling keys out of her purse. Three flights of stairs later, they're in front of her door. The kiss resumes as soon as they're inside. It's less frantic and hurried than before but soon builds to the point where Lea is ready to rip the blonde's clothes off.

"Bedroom," the other woman whispers, breaking away from Lea's mouth for a moment before guiding her backwards along the hallway. Lea feels her blazer being tugged off and hears it drop to the floor as they go; her legs give out as she's pushed towards the bed. She reaches to pull the other woman down on top of her but the blonde has moved away, moving quickly around the room to close the curtains. "Nosy neighbour…"

Lea nods and beckons her back to the bed, a smile on her face.

"Take it off," the brunette says, nodding to the shirt the blonde is wearing. Lea slides backwards, leaning back on her elbows to watch the taller woman unbutton the shirt then toss it to the floor. "And those."

**xxxxx**

Dianna's gaze falters when she's left standing in her underwear and blushes when she notices the brunette's tongue darting out to wet her lips.

"Your turn," Dianna says, crawling onto the bed next to her. The brunette kicks off her boots and arches off the bed to slide off her jeans. Feeling slightly braver, Dianna leans in close and whispers, "Those too." With a smirk, the shorter woman drags her panties down over her thighs.

"You'll need to help with this corset thing."

She sits up and turns her back towards Dianna, whose fingers shake a little as she undoes the little hook at the top of the zip. As she pulls it down, she places a kiss against the brunette's neck, teeth grazing over tan flesh. With a shiver, the shorter woman pulls the straps of the vest down before tossing her last article of clothing to the floor. When she tries to turn around, Dianna tells her not to and urges her to get on her knees instead.

**xxxxx**

Humouring the blonde, Lea shifts up onto her knees and feels firm thighs slide next to hers before an arm wraps around her waist and pulls their bodies together.

"Is this okay?" a husky voice sounds in her ear as one hand slides up to brush delicate strokes along the underside of her breasts. Her response dies in her throat as another hand starts to stroke the inside of her thighs, nails leaving faint lines on her skin.

"Yeah," Lea exhales, grinding backwards against the taller woman. This isn't exactly how she imagined the night going when she left the club. Then again, at that point, most of her thoughts had extended to having her fingers buried inside the blonde. There will be time for that later.

She's brought back to the present when a firm hand starts to massage her breast, tugging gently at her nipple every so often. She turns her head to the side and locks onto the intense gaze of the other woman, biting down on her lip as her hips grind backwards again.

"I want you to fuck me."

**xxxxx**

Dianna's mouth falls open in a quiet moan before the brunette presses an urgent kiss to her lips.

"Please."

The brunette runs a hand up to cup Dianna's cheek; the other slides on top of the hand currently stroking her thigh. Dianna guides their joined hands higher until two sets of fingers are touching the brunette, exploring the wetness that's rapidly forming. When Dianna's fingers explore a little higher, brushing over the other woman's clit, their kiss breaks and there's a plea for more.

Dianna obliges, slender fingers pushing hard against the swollen nub and turning quick circles around it, feeling the brunette's lower half buck erratically against her, forwards then backwards until Dianna's fingers move away, dropping slightly lower to circle her entrance. When the other woman tries to rock her hips down, Dianna moves her hand away, chuckling softly at the pout she's awarded.

"Tease," is the whimpered response to her actions.

When Dianna's fingers return, she wastes no time in pushing herself inside causing the brunette to jut forwards. Dianna pulls her upright again for another kiss and starts to rock her fingers in and out, hips pushing forwards against the curve of the brunette's ass. They settle into a rhythm, bodies moving together as though they've known each other's tempos for a long time.

And for a brief moment, Dianna finds herself wondering if this could be more than a one night stand.

**xxxxx**

_You don't even know her name._

The thought pops into Lea's head as she moans against the other woman's neck before nipping her pulse point gently with her teeth. Her entire body is on edge: the fingers sliding in and out of her, the pull of the hand clamped to her breast, the proximity of their bodies. It's too much and somehow not enough.

"Harder," she moans, pressing her hand on top of the one between her thighs. "So close."

For a brief moment, she's dismayed when the blonde's hand drops away from her chest until she feels the lithe fingers circle her clit. She curses, throwing a hand out to brace herself against the mattress as she falls forward.

"Fuck."

**xxxxx**

Dianna watches the body in front of her come undone. The muscles around her fingers tighten as the brunette's orgasm flows through her, their hips still crashing together as moans rise from the shorter woman's lips.

Then there's silence.

The brunette flops down on the bed fully and rolls onto her back, smiling lazily up at Dianna.

"Wow," she murmurs, eyes slightly glazed. Dianna can't help but grin in response, crawling up the brunette's body. Their kiss is languid this time; fingertips draw patterns on Dianna's back before subtly unhooking the clasp of her bra. It joins the rest of the clothes on the floor quickly followed by Dianna's remaining piece of clothing.

"Is this what you imagined when you started talking to me at the bar?" Dianna asks before tugging the brunette's bottom lip between her teeth.

"Honestly?"

Dianna nods.

"I didn't think we'd make it out of the alley," she says and rolls Dianna onto her back. Their kiss ends and the brunette starts to wriggle her way down Dianna's body. Her hands are quick and sure as they tug gently on Dianna's nipples before her mouth pulls them up into stiff peaks.

Whimpering when strong fingers run through her folds, Dianna arches up off the bed and mutters a plea.

"I didn't hear that," the brunette says, tracing a pattern down the blonde's abdomen with her tongue.

"You don't have to be gentle with me."

**xxxxx**

With the blonde's words ringing in her ears, Lea nips at her skin and glances upwards before lowering her mouth again, shifting higher and sucking a straining nipple between her lips. Listening to the blonde pant and gasp beneath her, Lea pushes her legs apart and slides her thigh between them, pressing hard against her.

The blonde's hips cant upwards as she tries to find the right angle, anything that will give her some sort of satisfaction. With a moan of frustration, Lea feels her hand being pushed back between the taller woman's legs, fingers slipping between the soaked folds. With her own moan causing ripples of sensation to course through the body beneath her, Lea slides two fingers inside. She tugs the nipple harder than before and the blonde curls upwards causing Lea to detach and glance upwards with concern.

"Harder."

Curling her fingers, Lea thrusts deeper inside the blonde, over and over; their mouths have reattached and their bodies are grinding frantically against one another's. She feels the blonde's hands pulling her hips as close to her own as possible but it just isn't enough.

"Go down on me," she whispers, pulling away from Lea's lips.

Too dazed to contemplate doing anything else, she breaks away from the blonde's mouth and slides down between her legs, lapping at the wetness eagerly. Fingers curl in her hair as she flicks the tip of her tongue over the blonde's clit, repeating the action when a guttural moan rips from the other woman's chest.

"Again," the voice is moaning, hips arching up to meet Lea's mouth.

Lea obliges, sucking the swollen nub between her lips. The hands in her hair tighten their grip as the taller woman jerks wildly beneath her.

"Fuck," is the whisper from near the top of the bed. Lea drags herself back up the bed and collapses onto her back next to the blonde. She smiles at the ceiling, feeling her eyelids droop. "Stay?"

It's a murmured request and one that Lea has no intention of disobeying.

**xxxxx**

Dianna stretches out, rolling onto her side. She finds the other side of the bed empty, as she'd expected. Gathering the sheets around her, she glances around her bedroom floor. The ripped jeans and tight, black vest are gone.

In the hall, the blazer has disappeared.

In the kitchen, however, there's a short brunette staring out the window across the city, holding a huge mug of coffee. Dianna clears her throat and the woman turns, turning a bright shade of red.

"Morning," Dianna says.

"Hey," the woman replies. "I'm sorry about stealing your coffee. I can't function without a mug of it in the morning."

"Me neither," Dianna says, shuffling towards the pot, still wrapped up in her sheet. She pours a mug and leans against the counter. "So, last night…"

"Last night was pretty intense," the brunette says, taking a long sip of her coffee. They share a quick smile. "I should go."

Dianna wants to stop her; wants to push her against the counter and rip those clothes off all over again. But instead, she watches the other woman take one last sip of her coffee and place the mug in the sink. As she walks out of the kitchen, she stops to press a kiss to Dianna's cheek.

"I had a really great time," she whispers.

And then she's gone.

**xxxxx**

Lea stares at the door she's just closed and takes a step back. She toys with the idea of knocking on it, in the hope that the blonde answers and she can drag her back to the bedroom.

It takes her a couple of minutes to force herself to leave, buttoning a few buttons on her blazer as she exits the building.

With a quick backward glance, she starts walking down the street, deciding it's for the best. She has her career to think about now and ridiculously hot, nameless blondes probably wouldn't impress her new bosses.

**xxxxx**

Two days later and with the smile of the petite brunette still firmly present in most of her conscious, and subconscious, thoughts, Dianna makes her way to the first read-through of the pilot episode with her new castmates.

Smoothing down her skirt, Dianna takes a deep breath, plasters a smile across her face and nervously pushes the door open. Around the room, people are milling in small groups. She's greeted immediately by one of the men who will be directing the TV show she's been cast in. He introduces her to some of her co-stars and one of the other directors before announcing that it's time to start.

Taking a seat, Dianna reaches for her script and flicks through the first couple of pages.

"How about we all introduce ourselves?" the man next to Dianna says and the introductions start. Dianna's gaze sweeps around the table before locking with the woman sitting across from her.

The very familiar woman across the table.

The very familiar woman who is trying not to stare back at her.

"I'm Lea, I'll be playing Rachel Berry," she says, eyes darting to meet Dianna's.

"I'm Dianna. And I'll be playing Quinn Fabray," Dianna finishes, smiling at everyone around the room. When her eyes meet Lea's again, she feels her stomach start to churn and she's pretty sure that the brunette is thinking the exact same thing she is.

_Oh shit._


	2. Come and Take Your Time and Dance With

**TITLE:** Come and Take Your Time and Dance With Me  
**SUMMARY:** What if, after a co-star's suggestion, Lea moves in with Dianna and there's a whole bunch of awkwardness and some more stuff happens?  
**NOTES:** People asked for a sequel to Put Another Dime… so here it is. Much more plot than porn but that's kinda how I like it.

**xxxxx**

_Oh shit._

Oh shit.

Lea looks down at her script and takes a deep breath before looking up once more, just to check that she isn't seeing things.

_Nope, still her._

Of all the women in _all_ of the bars in Los Angeles, she had to hit on one of her new co-stars. She wants to laugh at the irony of it. Or cry. Or both. But there's also a part of her that wants to lunge across the table and pick up where they had left off two nights ago.

Instead, she settles for focusing her gaze anywhere but directly in front of her and starts to doodle on the corner of her script, pretending to listen to her new director. They start the read-through and Lea is glad to have something to completely distract her.

When they break for lunch, she makes a beeline for Jenna, all but dragging her from the room.

"Are you okay?" her friend asks, barely having time to grab her purse as they leave.

"Fine," Lea trills. "I saw a sushi place down the block on our way in. Can we get sushi?"

"Sure," Jenna nods quickly.

"I'm up for sushi!" a few more voices chime in and soon everyone is following after Lea and Jenna.

"What's wrong?" Jenna asks urgently, feeling Lea's hand tighten on her arm as they walk quickly towards the restaurant.

"Nothing!" Lea says, too loudly and far too enthusiastically.

Her friend gives her a worried look but says nothing further. The restaurant has a few tables left when they arrive and they find themselves separated between two tables. Thankfully, the blonde woman goes to sit with some of the others and Lea feels herself relax a little. She tells herself that if she can get through today, then things will be fine. Maybe she's overreacting.

Feeling as though she's being watched, she glances around the restaurant and promptly locks onto the hazel eyes of the blonde. Lea holds her gaze for a few seconds before turning back to the rest of the castmates seated at her table.

_Oh shit._

**xxxxx**

Dianna is drying her hands when a stall door opens and one of her colleagues walks towards the sinks. They share a smile.

"We haven't had a chance to talk yet," the shorter woman says. "I'm Jenna."

"Dianna," Dianna waits for the other woman to finish drying her hands before extending hers. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Jenna replies. "You should come sit with us… we kind of left you with all the boys out there."

"It's okay," Dianna says with a quick shrug. "They're nice guys."

"Yeah," Jenna agrees, nodding. "I was going to suggest that we all go out for dinner after we finish today. Maybe two meals together will be too much though?" She makes a face. "I don't know. I just have a good feeling about this show and everyone seems really nice… I'm talking _way_ too much."

Dianna starts to giggle before placing a hand on the other woman's shoulder and guiding her out of the bathroom.

"I'm busy this evening," she says apologetically. "I have a couple of people coming to see my spare room."

"You have a spare room?" Jenna asks excitedly, leading Dianna over to the table where the rest of the girls are sitting, bar Lea who has gravitated over to the boy's table.

"Yeah," Dianna says, taking Lea's seat and glancing over at the table she'd eaten at. "I was sharing with one of my friends but she moved in with her boyfriend a month ago. I thought I'd like having the place to myself but I guess I like knowing that someone else will be keeping an eye on the place while I'm working."

"What about Lea?" Jenna asks.

"What about me?" Lea appears at the table again, smiling at her friend.

"I've found the solution to your couch-surfing problem," Jenna says triumphantly.

"It's only a problem because I'm on _your_ couch," Lea says, sticking her tongue out. Dianna feels her mouth run a little dry and looks away for a moment to collect her thoughts. "I'm not sure if it's a good idea. I mean, we'd be working together and living together…"

"I think you should check it out," Jenna says earnestly. "Di, you don't mind, right?"

"No," Dianna cringes at how strangled her voice sounds and clears her throat. "You should come around eight." Lea's eyebrow rises slightly. "To the apartment," Dianna adds hastily. "To see the room."

"Excellent," Jenna says. "We should get back."

Dianna finds herself walking with Jenna and, by default, Lea on the way back to the studios and finds out that they'd been on Broadway together, that Jenna had moved to Los Angeles around six months beforehand and that Lea has viewed eighteen apartments since moving to the city but can't find one that's just right.

"You might be lucky nineteen," Jenna says, nudging Dianna's arm.

"Yeah," Dianna nods, risking a glance at Lea. Lea is staring determinedly at the sidewalk. "Maybe."

**xxxxx**

_Bad, bad, bad idea._

But yet, Lea finds herself writing down Dianna's address and phone number and promising that she'll be there at eight.

"Are you annoyed about the apartment thing?" Jenna asks as she drives back to her place.

"No!" Lea says far too quickly. "I just think it might be awkward if things don't work out. She might be horrible to live with."

_In her gorgeous apartment with the coffee maker and the huge black couch and the ridiculously comfortable bed._

"In which case you can find somewhere else," Jenna says. "At least you wouldn't have to sleep on a couch."

"You just want rid of me, don't you?" Lea says, mock-pouting.

"Yup," Jenna laughs, turning the conversation towards the cast dinner she's organising for Friday night. Lea zones out as her friend babbles on, trying to figure out how to handle the situation with Dianna. Should she bring up what happened? Should she wait for Dianna to bring it up? Is she completely out of her mind for going over there? They can't actually live together, can they?

Or can they?

**xxxxx**

Dianna is pacing the floor of her lounge, wineglass in hand, as she tries to talk some sense into herself. She's already seen the two other people who had been interested in the room and now there's only Lea.

Lea.

The name suits the shorter woman. Not that Dianna has spent any significant amount of time thinking about her name. Or anything else about her. She especially hasn't been thinking about the possibility of them utilising the shower or the kitchen counter instead of her bed.

"What is wrong with you?" she says out loud, startling herself.

Thankfully the buzzer sounds and she lets Lea into the building before nervously checking her reflection in the mirror. She's fussing with her hair when Lea's knock sounds on the door. Taking a deep breath, she reaches for the lock and pulls the door open, cursing herself for the butterflies that spring up in her stomach.

They exchange no words, just a brief smile, as Lea walks inside, toying nervously with the cuff of her jacket. She heads straight for the lounge and turns to face Dianna who is meandering after her, trying to figure out what to say. They look at each other again, sharing another quick, nervous smile before glancing away. Dianna lets her gaze fall on the couch, trying to find any words to fill the silent void between them. Anything. Mundane pleasantries about the weather, something about the apartment, how she can't stop thinking about Lea's mouth between her legs.

_No, not that._

"So, do you…"

"This place is…"

Both women start to speak at the same time before breaking off and gesturing for the other to continue.

"Sorry, you go," Lea says.

"No, what were you saying?"

"I insist," Lea replies.

"I insist harder," Dianna says, her face falling into a grin. Lea rolls her eyes and folds her arms across her chest, turning her attention to the hardwood floors. She taps her toe a couple of times.

"It's real wood," Dianna points out unnecessarily.

Lea nods and taps her toe once more, as if to check.

"Sounds pretty solid," she says.

Another minute of solid silence follows before both women open their mouths to speak.

"It's a nice…"

"Do you want to…"

"Stop it!" they cry in unison. "No, you stop it."

"God, you're infuriating," Dianna says, shaking her head. "Do you want to see the room?"

"Yes," Lea says decisively, following Dianna back down the hall to the only room in the apartment that she hasn't seen. It's smaller than Dianna's but not by much and there's closet space and a bed. Lea quickly weighs up the pros and cons; the only con being that she's slept with her landlady. She asks about rent and the bills. Dianna answers her without looking at her. "If I move in, you're going to have to start looking at me sometime."

"I know," Dianna says, risking a glance at the other woman. More butterflies. "Okay, here's the thing. I don't want some random person from Craigslist sharing my apartment. You need to get off Jenna's couch. How about we try this for a month and if it doesn't work out, then you can find somewhere else?"

Lea considers this, glancing around the room once more.

"Are you sure? Because this apartment is fifty times nicer than all of the others I've seen," she says, chewing her bottom lip in contemplation. Dianna feels her insides twist as she imagines those teeth scraping over her skin and wonders why the hell she's pushing for Lea to move in. It's going to be torture.

"I'm sure."

"When can I move in?"

**xxxxx**

Exhaling slowly, Lea moves into the final position of her yoga routine. She feels calm and empowered and…

The sound of the knock on her bedroom door causes her to tumble to the floor.

"Come in," she grumbles, straightening herself out as Dianna opens the door.

"Oh!" the blonde exclaims, blushing furiously as she's greeted by Lea's ass. "Sorry, I didn't realise you were… I'll come back…" she starts to back out of the room.

"I'm done!" Lea calls, reaching for the handle to pull the door open again. When it swings back towards her, she's a little startled. When it hits her in the face, she's completely unprepared. "Ow… ow!"

"Shit, I'm sorry!"

Dianna crowds around her, trying to inspect the damage she's just inflicted on the shorter woman.

"Let me see," Dianna says, prying Lea's hands away from her nose. "Lea, let me look at your nose."

"_Now_ you want to look at me," Lea grumbles, moving her hands away. Dianna ignores her comment and tilts her head back a little.

"Doesn't look broken," she says softly. "I'll get some ice just in case it swells."

Neither woman moves though. If anything, Lea's head is inching towards the blonde's and she's trying desperately not to wrap her arms around Dianna's waist and pull her closer.

During the week that she's lived with Dianna, this is the closest Lea has been to the blonde. When they watch TV together, they do so from opposite ends of the gigantic black couch. When they cook (or order takeout), they never come close to crossing any personal boundaries.

"What did you want?" Lea asks, unable to draw her gaze away from the hazel eyes boring into hers.

"Hmm?" Dianna murmurs in response, tongue running over her bottom lip in deep thought. "Oh, just wondered if you needed anything from the store."

"I'm good," Lea replies before stepping backwards. "Thanks."

"I'll get that ice," Dianna says and disappears from the room. Lea follows after her, touching her nose gingerly. She watches as Dianna wraps a small ice pack in a cloth and braces herself for the pressure that never comes. She cracks an eye open to find the blonde gazing at her in amusement. "It isn't going to hurt. It's just ice."

_You could always kiss it better._

Lea allows the ice to be pressed to the bridge of her nose and leans back against the counter, trying not to picture Dianna kissing it better.

She's spent far too much time trying _not_ to imagine Dianna in a variety of scenarios since their encounter at the club nearly two weeks ago; though it really doesn't help when she catches Dianna coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel so short she might as well be naked. She's almost sure that the blonde waits for the sound of Lea's bedroom door before making her exit, walking quickly across the hall to her own bedroom with a bashful smile on her face.

"How does that feel?"

Dianna's voice is hazy in her ear.

"Good," Lea husks before clearing her throat and opening her eyes. "Better, I mean."

"It doesn't look swollen," Dianna says, tilting her head to the side as she observes Lea. "Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"If you wait twenty minutes, I'll come with you?" Lea asks. "That's the sort of thing roommates do, right?"

"Right," Dianna replies with a small smile. "I can wait."

**xxxxx**

"These!" Lea announces, launching a packet of cookies into the cart. "Word to the wise: they're my favourite."

"Then I'll have to buy them as an 'I'm sorry I smacked your face with the door' gift," Dianna replies, reaching for a bag of flour and placing it delicately in the cart. Lea chuckles and fetches another packet of cookies.

"Are you baking something?" Lea asks, surveying the contents of the cart.

"A cake for my friend's birthday," Dianna says with a nod. "She loves chocolate cake."

"We should make cupcakes," Lea muses.

"We should," Dianna agrees, picking up a couple of bags of sugar. "Most of the ingredients are the same anyway."

"Imagine if you put cupcakes on top of a regular cake," Lea says, somewhat excitedly as though she's just hit on an excellent idea. "It would be like a Super-Cake!"

Dianna regards her roommate with amusement.

"That's ridiculous," she says with a soft chuckle, wondering if this woman can get anymore adorable. Lea's expression grows serious.

"It would only be ridiculous if we put candles on top," she says before bursting out laughing, alarming an elderly lady who is passing by the pair. Lea blushes, trying to quieten her laugh which only makes her laugh harder.

"Maybe we should avoid giving you sugar," Dianna says with a wink, continuing down the aisle. Lea huffs and walks quickly to catch up with Dianna, adding cupcake cases to the cart. "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Apart from a cupcake cake?" Lea asks.

"Apart from a cupcake cake," Dianna confirms.

"I'll make something," Lea says airily. "You cooked yesterday. It's my turn."

Lea runs off to pick up some things that they've already passed, leaving Dianna to finish up the rest of her shopping. As she waits for the cashier to ring everything through, her mind starts to wander (which it's started to do increasingly often) back to an hour ago when she'd walked in on Lea's yoga routine. She's weighing up which outfit she likes more – the one from the club or the skin-tight lycra – when her roommate taps her shoulder causing her to jump.

"Where were you?" Lea asks, raising an eyebrow as she empties the basket of food she's just picked up. "You were off in a daydream."

"Sorry, just drifted away."

"It looked as though you were in a nice place," Lea says, squeezing past Dianna to start putting her groceries into bags. Dianna nods, trying not to stare at Lea.

"It was."

**xxxxx**

Lea watches Dianna slide the cake tin into the oven and holds up the cupcake recipe she's found in one of the blonde's cookbooks.

"You promised," she says with a mini-pout.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't," Dianna replies with a smirk. Lea starts to protest before Dianna rolls her eyes and relents.

Lea grins and gets the ingredients ready for the cupcakes. She leaves Dianna to whisk up the mixture and instead busies herself with the other woman's phone, scrolling through all the songs she has. She's a little surprised by how few of them she recognises but carries on regardless. When she checks out Dianna's 'Recently Purchased' playlist, her eyes light up and she fixes the phone back in its dock before hitting play.

At the sound of the first chord, Dianna jerks to attention, spinning around to look at Lea, a blush rising steadily up from her chest.

"Interesting choice," Lea says, leaning back against the counter with a smug expression on her face.

"I like the song, okay?" Dianna says defensively. "Well, not the Britney version."

"But you only decided to buy this song _recently_. That would suggest sometime within the past couple of weeks," Lea muses. "And who do we know that _recently _performed this song at a club?"

"Hmm, no idea what you're talking about," Dianna replies, setting the bowl back on the worktop and leaning against the counter across from Lea.

"I think you do," Lea answers, walking across the kitchen and right into Dianna's personal space. She watches as the blonde's gaze flutters before settling back on her and notices that the taller woman's eyes have started darkening. Lea wonders how far she can push this before she breaks Dianna. They've been dancing around one another since she'd moved in and she's tired of not speaking about what happened. And anxious to find out if it's going to happen again. "Maybe I should remind you."

"Maybe," Dianna whispers. Lea's lips are millimetres from the blonde's when they're interrupted by a ringing phone.

"Are you kidding me?" Lea asks in exasperation, digging into the pocket of her jeans to retrieve her phone. "It's my mom. Great timing. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere," Dianna replies a little shakily. Lea smiles and backs out of the room, pressing the phone to her ear as she goes.

**xxxxx**

Trying to figure out what had just happened, Dianna goes back to the mixture, whisking it again to get any remaining lumps out. She shivers when she imagines Lea's lips pressing against her own, hips pushing her back into the counter, hands pulling off her clothes.

_Stop it._

By the time Lea returns, Dianna has scooped the mixture into the cases and is shoving them into the oven above the cake.

"Okay, now I feel bad," Lea says. "You've done all the work."

"That means you get to clean up," Dianna says, turning to give her a smile. Lea makes a face before glancing at the worktops.

"At least it isn't too messy," Lea says.

"Not yet," Dianna replies, reaching into the bag of flour and tossing some at the brunette. It explodes across her shirt and jeans. Lea's mouth falls open in shock as she looks down. Dianna starts to chuckle until Lea picks up the spatula she's going to use to ice the cake and dips it into the icing. "No, no, no…" Dianna cries, trying to duck behind the breakfast bar but Lea's aim is faultless and the icing spatters across Dianna's cheek. She wipes it off with the back of her hand and drops to the floor, crawling around the end of the breakfast bar to open one of the cupboards. Cereal. She pulls out two boxes and grabs a handful of Fruit Loops, leftover from her previous roommate, and another of muesli.

"You can't hide down there forever," Lea taunts, causing Dianna to leap to her feet. She throws the muesli first before unleashing the Fruit Loops. Lea responds with a counter-attack of more flour and icing.

"Don't waste all the icing!" Dianna calls, wiping more of it from her face.

"I'll make more," Lea responds. Dianna can hear the brunette rummaging in cupboards before opening the fridge. She makes a noise of victory before slamming the door shut. Dianna wracks her brain, trying to remember what she has in the fridge that Lea could be contemplating throwing at her. She launches a blind attack of Fruit Loops, hearing Lea laugh as they miss their mark. "Just surrender, Di."

Dianna tries another cupboard, frowning when she finds a can of Cheese Whiz.

"Did you buy Cheese Whiz?" she asks incredulously.

"No?" Lea lies. "Okay, maybe. I miss cheese sometimes."

"This isn't even cheese, Lea," Dianna replies, about to get to her feet when she remembers there's a war happening. She uncaps the can and shakes it a few times, making a face of disgust. This time, when she springs to her feet, she hits her mark, spraying Lea's face with the processed cheese. Lea stumbles slightly causing her jello offensive to miss Dianna completely. It hits the cupboard door to the left of the blonde's head with a loud splat.

Lea holds up her hands in surrender.

"I give," she calls, bursting into giggles. Dianna grins in response and grabs a roll of paper towels, handing a few to Lea so she can wipe her face.

"Are you sure?" Dianna hesitates, ready to empty the rest of the flour over Lea.

"Yeah," Lea replies, wetting a paper towel and bringing it up to Dianna's cheek to wipe away the icing. "I surrender." The brunette falls silent as she finishes cleaning up Dianna's face.

"What are you thinking about?" Dianna asks, her gaze locking onto Lea's. She feels a shiver run down her spine as the brunette's fingertips brush against her cheek.

"The almost-kiss," Lea replies.

"The almost-kiss that would have been an actual-kiss if your mom hadn't phoned," Dianna says with a nervous smile. "The almost-kiss that's never going to happen while you still smell like Cheese Whiz." Lea makes a face and tries to turn away but Dianna cups her chin and tilts her head back slightly. "Go take a shower. I'll clean up in here."

**xxxxx**

_This is it._

Lea gives herself one last look in the mirror before she heads back out to the kitchen. Dianna has cleaned up their mess and changed out of her flour-covered clothes. The music playing from the blonde's phone is much calmer than the Joan Jett album that had accompanied their food fight and Dianna is humming along softly as she ices the cake. The cupcakes are sitting on a wire rack on the breakfast bar, ready to be iced and eaten.

Lea smiles at the scene, feeling her insides twist as something more than lust settles over her body. Dianna finishes icing the cake and tosses the spatula into the sink, turning to face Lea.

"How long are you going to watch me for?" she asks with a smile. Lea walks into the room and straight to the blonde, taking a deep breath. She bunches her hands in the vest Dianna's put on, pulling her close. "Wait."

Lea opens her mouth in exasperation.

"I need some sort of reassurance that you're not going to run out the door…" Dianna says, a blush colouring her cheeks.

"I'm not going anywhere," Lea murmurs, pressing her lips to the blonde's before she can interrupt again. She feels the blonde's body melt against hers and guides them backwards into the counter. "I've wanted to do that since I moved in," Lea says when she pulls back slightly.

"A whole week ago," Dianna muses, running her hands beneath Lea's t-shirt and bringing it up over her head. "Do you even own a bra?"

"I toyed with the idea of coming back to the kitchen naked," Lea says, pausing to pull off Dianna's vest, "But I didn't want to be presumptuous."

"Presumptuous is fine," Dianna says, pulling Lea in for another kiss. "If anything you should be more presumptuous in the future."

"Noted," Lea laughs, a hand running up Dianna's back and tangling in the long, blonde hair. Their bodies press together as the kiss intensifies quickly and when Dianna pulls away, she takes a shaky breath. "Are you okay?" Lea asks, concern falling over her face.

"Yes," Dianna says, running her tongue over her bottom lip. "You're just really, _really_ good at that."

Lea rolls her eyes.

"You're good at other things too, if my memory serves me right," the blonde whispers.

**xxxxx**

Dianna moans, arching upwards as Lea's tongue lazily paints another broad stroke across her nipple. The brunette glances up, grinning devilishly as she wraps her lips around the straining bud, sucking gently. Dianna wants to ask for more, she's ready for more, but Lea is intent on taking everything slow, finding the places on Dianna's body that make her moan and squirm and sigh happily.

They'd tumbled onto Dianna's bed a while ago, somehow losing the rest of their clothes along the way and Lea had taken the lead, rolling Dianna onto her back and pinning her to the mattress.

Dianna's almost-closed eyes shoot open when she feels Lea's hand between her thighs.

"You looked like you were falling asleep on me there," Lea says, kissing Dianna's collarbone and neck as she slides higher. "Am I boring you, Dianna?"

Dianna shivers as Lea's voice drops and a single fingertip circles her clit. She's never imagined that her name can sound _that_ sexy coming from someone's lips. She remembers to shake her head before Lea starts to move her hand away.

"No," she whimpers, lifting her head to press her lips to the brunette's.

"It definitely doesn't feel like I'm boring you," Lea says, two fingers trailing excruciatingly slowly through Dianna's folds. She gives the taller woman a smirk before bringing her hand up to her mouth and tasting the tip of her index finger.

"God," Dianna whispers, watching Lea suck one finger then the other completely clean.

Her hand returns to the blonde's parted thighs as Dianna's nails rake upwards from the base of Lea's spine. Dianna listens to Lea hiss and feels the brunette grinds her hips downwards.

"Please."

**xxxxx**

Lea watches Dianna's eyes roll backwards as she slides inside the blonde, feeling muscles clenching around her as she pushes as deep as possible. Dianna's hips rise to meet every thrust, moans falling from her lips until Lea silences her with a kiss.

"You feel amazing," she whispers before capturing the blonde's lips once again.

When Dianna's hand slips between their bodies and comes to rest between Lea's legs, the shorter woman pulls away once more. She bites on her bottom lip as Dianna's fingers tease her clit before releasing a moan.

"Fuck," Lea exhales, thrusting harder inside Dianna. "What are you doing to me?"

"I'm going to do exactly what you're doing to me," Dianna replies, fingers sliding inside the brunette. Lea grinds her hips downwards against Dianna's and loses all sense of rhythm. "If that's okay."

"It's okay," Lea replies at once, eyes closing as she feels Dianna's fingers curl ever so slightly inside her. "It's more than okay."

Just like their first time together, they find their rhythm naturally and to both women, it feels as though someone choreographed this a long time ago. Lea almost cringes when the thought drops into her head.

_It's like we were made for each other._

At Dianna's insistence, they start to move faster, hips meeting every time as Lea's body grinds down and the blonde's arches up. When a smile passes over Dianna's lips, Lea frowns.

"What?" she gasps as Dianna's fingers curl again.

"Nothing," the blonde replies, slipping her other hand between Lea's legs.

**xxxxx**

When she presses her fingers to Lea's clit, Dianna swears she hears the brunette growl before insistent fingers slide against her own throbbing bundle of nerves.

"Tell me," Lea pants, mouth latching onto the Dianna's neck. She nips gently as her fingers begin to work in circles. Dianna moans, sliding her fingers out of the brunette and bringing her hand around to cup Lea's ass.

"Later," promises Dianna. "I need to…"

The rest of her sentence becomes a moan as Lea's fingers push harder against her, moving faster and faster.

"Come with me," Lea commands. "Come for me, Dianna."

It's what she needs to bring her over the edge: Lea moaning her name. All rhythm lost, their hips crash together as their hands tangle up and with a guttural moan, Lea shudders above her, whimpering and moaning as her body tenses almost painfully. Rapid breaths escape from Lea's mouth as her body begins to relax and she nuzzles into the blonde's neck.

"Wow," is her murmured whisper.

Dianna chuckles and runs her hands up the brunette's back.

"You said that the last time," she says.

"Well, I meant it," Lea rolls her eyes and grins. "Wow."

Though she looks incredibly reluctant to do so, Lea pushes herself off Dianna's body and collapses on the bed next to her. Dianna offers her a lazy smile before rolling onto her side and reaching over to spread her fingers across the brunette's abdomen.

"Tell me now?"

**xxxxx**

Lea turns her head to gaze at the dishevelled blonde. She watches Dianna falter and chew over her words before she opens her mouth to speak.

"This is going to sound unbelievably corny," she begins. "And definitely not my idea of normal post-sex conversation…"

"Di," Lea pleads. "Shut up and tell me."

"I can't shut up _and_ tell you," Dianna says with an infuriating grin.

"Fine," Lea huffs and turns away, moving to get off the bed.

"Lea, wait," Dianna says quickly, grabbing Lea's hand and pulling her back onto the bed. "This random thought crossed my mind and it made me smile. The first time this happened, I kept thinking that maybe this could be something more, you and me, because of how ridiculously perfect it was, like we were somehow made for each other."

Lea considers this, feeling her heart thump a little irregularly as the blonde recalls, practically word for word, the thought that had dropped into her head.

"Does that sound stupid?" Dianna asks, her forehead crumpled in concern as Lea links her fingers with the blonde's.

"Of course not," Lea says, staring at their joined hands before jerking her gaze up to Dianna's eyes. "I'm sorry I left that morning."

"I'm sorry that I didn't stop you," Dianna says, sticking out her tongue before sighing heavily. "So, what are we going to do?"

Silence falls over the pair as they try to figure out their next move.

"Ice some cupcakes?" Lea suggests, causing Dianna to chuckle and lean forward to kiss Lea's cheek.

"Not what I meant, Lea," she murmurs, lips meeting the other woman's in a languid kiss.

"I know what you mean," Lea replies, squeezing Dianna's hand in her own. "I get the feeling that I'm going to find it pretty much impossible to keep my hands off you."

"Which probably won't thrill our new bosses," Dianna grimaces before Lea kisses the frown away, teeth tugging gently on the blonde's lip.

"I have an idea."

**xxxxx**

Jenna is running lines with Kevin when her former Broadway co-star approaches and asks to speak to her. She frowns at how serious Lea sounds and excuses herself, following Lea across the set where Dianna joins them almost immediately.

"What's up, guys?" Jenna asks, glancing between the pair. "Is everything okay? Are you two getting on okay in the apartment?"

"You could say that," Lea says, glancing around before sliding her hand into Dianna's. She watches for Jenna's reaction which is slightly delayed. Her jaw drops and she glances back and forth between Lea and Dianna until the taller of the pair starts to chuckle.

"I think we broke her," she says, snapping Jenna out of her trance.

"No," Jenna insists. "Not broken. Just a little… surprised. I mean, I knew you were getting close. I just didn't realise that you were _this_ close. No-one else knows, do they?"

Both women shake their heads before Lea moves a little closer, lowering her voice.

"With that in mind, we need to ask a favour."


End file.
